


Muzyka duszy

by Liryczna



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, piosenki Disneya
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna





	Muzyka duszy

Cecil uwielbiał śpiewać pod prysznicem, ale jego repertuar był zaskakująco ograniczony. Od czasu, gdy zamieszkali razem (4 tygodnie, 3 dni i 21 godzin), Carlos odnotował, że przynajmniej cztery razy w tygodniu skłaniał się ku _Jack’s Lament_ , co piątek śpiewał _Hellfire_ , a w co drugą niedzielę _Be prepared_ w wersji rosyjskiej, chociaż Carlos był prawie pewny, że Cecil nie znał ani słowa w tym języku. Sobota zawsze była dniem loterii i zamieszkujący dom naukowiec nigdy jeszcze nie zdołał przewidzieć, co usłyszy w danym tygodniu, _Friends On the Other Side_ , albo _This is Halloween._

Tym razem padło na _The Plagues_ , które śpiewane głębokim głosem Cecila brzmiało naprawdę nieprzyzwoicie dobrze, choć Carlos musiał zmuszać się do pominięcia jakiegokolwiek znaczenia, jakie mógłby wywnioskować. W ostatnich dniach, myślenie było niebezpieczne.

 

 

Zamiast tego, gdy Cecil nagle zamilkł, Carlos wysnuł swoją własną teorię i porzucił zadanie zrobienia kawy. Być może tego dnia drugi prysznic był mu potrzebny bardziej, niż odrobina kofeiny.

 

(Idąc do pracy, Cecil nucił cicho pod nosem _Can you feel the love tonight_ i cały dzień spędzony pod uważną obserwacją Sterxcorp był odrobinę bardziej znośny.)


End file.
